Setting The Table
by ashel-13
Summary: Oneshot. All Human. Lemon. Bella and Edward celebrate their first Thanksgiving together as a married couple. Co-written by HaydenMCullen and ashel-13.


_**Disclaimer: We do not own Twilight. Or Turkey. **__But…Hayden does own... _**HAYDEN ROWAN! NO! **_What? I was just gonna say... _**No…Ssh.**

**Alright ladies and few gentleman. This was a special request we got for Turkey Day. SO Happy Thanksgiving to all. Hayden and I have written this oh so smutty Thanksgiving oneshot. **

**So, that being said, this is to our friend, sanctuary-in-dreams. We hope that you like it and that it is what you were hoping for!!! I'd say we thought of you while writing it, but once you read it, you'd probably think that was a little creepy…lol.**

_B! Hey… I remember how embarrassed you were when you asked us to do this, but I'd do anything for my Personal Assistant…Even though she sucks at promoting (just kidding!) I had a major bout of FED while writing this note. For those of you who don't know, FED is Finger Erectile Dysfunction. Basically when I can't type, or I spell something wrong…Well, you get the jist!_

_Enjoy this, I know I enjoyed writing EPOV :D And reading the girls BPOV… DELICIOUS!_

**I hope you, along with others that stumble upon this, enjoy. **

**So, from Hayden and ashel-13, ON WITH IT…**

**Setting The Table**

**BPOV**

My first Thanksgiving in my very own house. My first Thanksgiving as Bella Cullen. It was funny feeling, all the pressure, even though it would only be Edward and mine's family coming over for the celebrated day. I had been obsessing about it for a week, despite Edward trying to calm me down in any way he could (and I do mean any way).

I had my lists made out, checked and double checked, then triple checked once all the ingredients sat on the marble counter top of our kitchen. I took one more glance over the list to make sure that I had absolutely everything necessary before starting.

I had always helped cook Thanksgiving dinner. First, I learned while I lived with my mother, Renee, then I was the only hope for Charlie when I had moved. Eventually I had even started to cook for some of the boys down at the La Push reservation, and man could those guys pack it away. But never before had I felt the need for everything to be so perfect.

I had started the turkey and stuffing the night before, so that I was sure to have enough time. So, now I stood over my sink, potato peeler in one hand, the soon to be doomed potato in the other. I looked back and forth between the two. With eleven people needing food for their feast, that potato never stood a chance.

Three bags of potatoes later, as my fingers pruned from rinsing the skins off and down the sink, I finally ran the garbage disposal and turned off the faucet before cutting the potatoes on a cutting board, readying them for their mashing.

"Good morning, love," Edward smiled as he walked into the kitchen, his flannel pajama pants low on his hips, and his shirt still tossed on the floor from last night, I was sure.

"Is it still morning?" I asked, turning my head towards the clock on the microwave as Edward came to wrap his arms around me and kiss my neck.

"Mhm," he mumbled into my skin. I smiled to myself suspecting that he wanted just a bit more of what had happened last night. "How long have you been up?" he asked as he pulled the shoulder of my robe down to kiss more skin. I had gone from bed, to the kitchen. I get down to business.

"Oh, I umm…I don't know," I told him, trying to continue my cutting, which he was making increasingly difficult with that mouth of his.

"Maybe," he breathed, "you should come back to bed with me."

It sounded like such a good idea, and had it been any other day, I would've thrown myself at him and told him to carry me as fast as he could while disrobing on the way. But I couldn't today. There were far too many things that needed to get done.

"Edward," I warned, proud that my voice didn't really give into the temptation I was feeling.

"Yes baby?" He asked, his hands now riding up my shirt, feeling the newly exposed skin as they went.

"Can you help me?" I breathed.

"Mmm, of course," he said, turning me around in an instant and pushing me hard up against the counter top whilst attacking my lips with his own.

I couldn't help but moan into his mouth and grab at his bare shoulders as he pushed into me and I pulled him closer. His hands continued their exploration up my front until they found my unbound breasts and he cupped one in each of his hands. When he started to massage the mounds, my knees went weak and had he not been pressing me against the counter, I would've fallen over.

"EDWARD!" I yelled, needing to stop this.

He pulled back immediately. "Yes, love? What is it?"

I smiled at him sheepishly. "I meant I needed help," I looked down, the heat rising to my cheeks, "with the dinner."

For one of the first times ever, I saw Edward Cullen's cheeks tint a light pink. "Oh," he said, his hands retracting from under my shirt as he took a step back and then tried to discreetly adjust himself. He cleared his throat before asking, "What do you need me to do?"

I allowed myself a breath to calm down before asking him to finish cutting the potatoes and then start to mash them while I went to get the dining room set up with tablecloths and candlesticks.

I took one look back at the shirtless God in my kitchen as he cut potatoes with no shirt on, and smiled to myself. Women would pay money to get a man who looked like that to do anything and here he was, mashing potatoes because I asked.

**EPOV**

God, I'm an idiot. I snarled down at the now bare potato that was resting in my palm. Of course she wanted help cutting potatoes. She'd been stressing about this dinner for a while, ever since I had sprung the idea on her. Poor Bella.

After setting the potato down in a bowl, I moved onto the next one. Esme had suggested that we have a family dinner, and I hadn't been able to keep my mouth shut, bragging about the amazing cook that I'd married. When my mother suggested that we have Thanksgiving at mine and Bella's new home, I had been happy to oblige. Who could deny Esme Cullen?

Stepping back away from the counter, I glanced into the dining room, never ceasing my incessant cutting. Bella brushed the back of her hand across her face, and I watched as she sighed. When she turned to glance around the spacious dining room, I ducked back into the kitchen, never missing a beat. I would finish these potatoes, and when I did, she would be ravished, fully and completely.

"Edward? Can you come in here please?"

I hurriedly finished cutting the final potato, and after setting it down, I walked quickly towards the dining room, "Yes, love?"

Bella had her arms crossed, and she was pinching the bridge of her nose with her right hand, "I—I can't do this."

Pulling her into my arms, I shushed her, as her head rested against my shoulder, "Ssh, love, everything will be fine, okay? My mother is making sweet potato casserole; Alice and Jasper are bringing the pies; Emmett and Rosalie have green bean casserole and I'm sure Charlie and Sue are bringing something besides themselves, Seth and Leah. Are Renee and Phil bringing something?"

Bella sniffled, "Yes, but I wanted to do it by myself! It's my first Thanksgiving as your wife, and I just wanted it to be…to be…" She broke off, and nuzzled her face into my neck. I felt tears slide down my shoulder, as Bella cried silently.

"Bella, love, what can I do to help you? I got you into this mess, now what can I do to get you out of it?"

My hard headed wife shook her head, "Nothing, I'll just suck it up, and get it done."

She pulled away from me, walking back towards the kitchen. I was down to my last idea, and I was certain the ending wouldn't be pretty. But once that turkey was cooking …

I quietly mashed the potatoes, and once they were sufficiently… well, mashed, I handed the bowl to Bella, "Here you go, love. What else can I do for you?"

"Love me?" The innocence in her voice made me grin. Bella handed me the turkey, and I settled it in the roaster. The stuffing was in the oven, and the mashed potatoes were on the stove.

"How would you like me to love you, Isabella?"

When I said her name, she moaned softly. I loved saying her name, always garnishing a mild accent upon it whenever I wanted to seduce her. My plan was working, as her arms linked around my neck.

"Kiss me, you fool." Her eyes twinkled as I lowered my lips to hers, teeth pulling at her lower lip, nipping softly on the pink flesh. For the second time that morning, my hands hovered over her shirt, needing to feel her soft skin, but only stroking the underside of her breasts softly, through the material.

Her pink nipples stood at attention as I fondled her breast, small enough to fit in the palm of my hand, but large enough to satisfy me. I needed the shirt off, I wanted to see the soft skin that I was fondling, wanting to taste it. Bella seemed to sense my impatience, as she leaned forward her lips against my ear, before she spoke sensually, "No, Edward. I want your hands on my breasts, I'll do the undressing."

My right thumb teased her left nipple through the soft cotton, and my left hand cupped her right breast, squeezing softly. Bella pushed her chest into my hands, needing to feel more of me.

Backing her towards the counter, I dipped my head down, pulling my right hand away from her breast. When I licked my lips as I gazed at her perky tit through the material, she moaned. My mouth latched onto the hard nipple through the cloth, and I sucked the peak into my mouth, tugging softly, before resuming my sucking.

Her hands, tugged on the waistband of my pajama pants as I smirked, my mouth still laving at her nipple, "God, Edward. Love your mouth on my nipple; want you on my bare skin."

I spoke around the wet t-shirt, but not before biting her nipple, "Soon my love, very soon."

"No! Now!" Bella was trying to be demanding, and I knew the best way to make her melt in my hands.

"Isabella, I said soon, and you will fucking wait, do you understand me?"

Bella moaned out as my hot breath hit her breast through the wet material of her shirt. Her back arched, needing the warm wetness of my tongue against her perky nipple, "Edward, please!"

"You want my lips on your hard nipple? Slurping at the pink skin, pulling it between my teeth, tugging so hard that you scream? Should I nibble on it? Lap at it? What do you want, Bella, hmm?"

"Please, take my shirt off!"

I stepped back grinning. There was a wet spot above her right nipple. Bella's hand reached out and rubbed over my pant clad cock. I bumped my hips into her hand, wanting the friction that she was willing to give.

"Fuck, Bella, I love when you palm my cock, let your tiny hand skate over his head. Can you feel how wet his tip is? Even through the material? I know he's leaking for you baby, he wants to slip in your tight, wet pussy. Fuck you slow, and deep."

She moaned out, and my hand slid down her body to cup her dripping pussy, "You want me to slip my fingers inside of you? Find your g-spot, and work it until you cum? Warm juices sliding over my hand, so slick. I could jerk myself off after making you cum, use your juices as lube, and tug on my cock, while you watch. Would you finger yourself for me?"

Bella yanked her hand away from my cock as my finger slipped into her slick cunt. Her hips bucked against my finger, but I knew she was longing for something bigger, something thicker, "Bella, love, do you need something? Like my thick, hard cock. My balls are full of jizz, sweetheart. Can I shove myself inside of you? Fill you, and let my cum erupt into your bare, soft pussy?"

"Oh God!" She cried out, her hands moving up to squeeze her now bare breasts, the robe, and shirt forgotten on the floor. My wife pinched her nipples, and as I added a second finger, the incessant thrusting over her hips almost brought her over the edge, "Please, Edward!"

"You want another finger? God, Bella you're so wet. I bet my whole fucking fist would slide right in. You're so slick, and sweet. Should I taste you?" My fingers pulled out of her pussy with a loud squelch, and when I moved to slurp her juices from my fingers, she grabbed my hand.

Her lips moved sensually over my fingers, suckling her cream off of the digits. I began to thrust my hips, wishing her mouth was on my cock instead of my fingers. The timer on the stove went off, and I panted. Bella leaned forward, kissing my lips softly, "The potatoes are ready."

**BPOV**

I could barely stand, in desperate need of the man in front of me, and his hard cock was at attention, tenting the soft material of his pajama pants. I almost moaned out loud when he took a step back to retrieve the now cooked food, and saw just how aroused he was. Almost as much as I was.

He walked to the stove, and I held on to the counter for dear life until I was steady enough on my feet to not fall over without it. Edward stirred the potatoes, as a grin slowly spread over his face.

"Should we have a little taste test?" he asked as he brought over the wooden spoon he had used to stir.

I nodded as he continued to walk towards me, thinking that it would be a good idea, and yet still very distracted by the hard on jutting out from his pants. He just nodded before holding the spoon up to me. I started to lean my head forward, my lips prepared to feel the creamy potatoes, but he moved the spoon away from me.

Instead, he made a swooping motion downward and lathered my left tit in the white cream. He looked up at me, his eyes looking into mine as he leaned down and I watched as his pink tongue darted out to hit the hardened peak of my nipple, taking some of the mashed potatoes with it.

"Mmm," he purred, his eyes closing. "Very good."

Without any hesitation, his mouth was now completely on my breast, licking and sucking and biting as he ate the food off of me. He was attempting to swallow the entire mound and I did nothing but grab at the back of his head and try to force more of me into him as his tongue swirled around my nipple.

I panted, my hips bucking into that oh so prominent erection, wanting, begging for more, but he simply stood up, and wiped the white that was around his mouth.

"I'd say that's about right," he said with a smile. "Now, I think it's your turn to taste."

I watched, getting more and more soaked by the second as he pulled down his pants only enough to slip his cock out of them. It sprung from its confines, standing at attention for me, precum beaded on the red head.

Taking the spoon down, he smothered his cock with what was left of the potatoes. I knew how sensitive he was, his hissing as the spoon glided up and down his shaft, followed by his hand to make sure he was fully covered.

He put the spoon on the counter then looked at me expectantly. I got down to my hands and knees, never minding in the least to suck off my husband's cock. He always tasted so delicious and I loved watching his face scrunch as he came down my throat.

So, I licked only his slit, like he had done my nipple, and already he had to back up to the other counter to hold on for support. I crawled after him, his eyes shut tightly and his teeth digging into the skin on his bottom lip.

So I continued, letting only his head into my mouth and sucking it…hard. I wanted him to feel like I was sucking the cum right from his cock, because at this moment, nothing had to do with potatoes anymore. I wanted to taste Edward.

He let out a hiss as one hand went to my hair, holding it back as he looked down at me. I knew he loved when I would give him head and look up at him as I did it, so I had no problem letting his cock slide further into my mouth, and down a little of my throat before pulling my head back.

"Oh my fuck!" he whispered harshly as I let my teeth graze his cock as I pulled back.

He tried to force me down again, but I wasn't having any of that. I might have been the one on my knees, but I was in the driver's seat now.

"Edward, get your hand out of my fuckin' hair!" I told him, knowing how hot he would get from me commanding. I was always mild tempered and quiet but when the doors were locked and the lights were down, I could be a dominatrix, knowing exactly how much Edward _loved_ to be dominated.

And I was right, his breathing picked up to a pant and his hand grudgingly let go of my hair.

I smiled up at him as he watched me, trying to figure out what I would do next. "Good boy," I told him, then gave the tip of his cock a peck for his good behavior. I wasn't sure if it was more of a treat for him, or just extending the torture, but Edward was always a bit of a masochist.

I looked to see his cock still having remains of the white fluff on it, my mouth not picking up everything the first time I swallowed his cock in my mouth. He was far too big to fit all the way in. So, I let my tongue stick out and trace the vein that ran down his shaved cock, Edward cursing softly above me.

Then I started to lick the base of his cock from the side, like one would lick a Popsicle when it had gotten down too far where the stick would no longer fit in their mouth. I sucked and licked and nibbled on him, going up to where his erection first started to jut out. Then I took his cock in my hand and held it up, licking the underside from base to tip before going down again.

Though there were no potatoes here, I knew what Edward liked, and I loved pleasing him, so, I opened my mouth as wide as I could before starting to suck at his balls, rolling my tongue over them. Edward was now full out grunting and I knew it would only be a matter of seconds before he would jizz all over the kitchen.

So I stopped.

I stood up and kissed him hard on the mouth, him barely able to respond due to the aching in his cock and balls.

"Yep, I'd say they're ready," I told him before bending down to retrieve my shirt and robe, and then walking out of the room.

I too was aching, the pain between my legs growing stronger as I slipped my shirt on and went back to trying to get the dining room ready.

"Not fair, Bella Cullen," I heard Edward yell from the kitchen. I giggled at him, proud of myself for my teasing.

"We need to get dinner ready," I told him, "and you are only distracting me."

"Oh? I'm distracting you?" he asked, and I could tell he was in the archway to the dining room. His voice was now much clearer.

I turned toward him, opening my mouth to answer, but stopped, not expecting what I saw. There stood my husband, Edward Cullen, naked as he leaned up against the door frame, stroking his cock up and down.

I almost fainted and had an orgasm on the spot.

"Wh….what are you doing?" I choked out, not able to look away even if I had wanted to.

"Mmm, nothing," he answered his back arching as he gripped himself harder. "It just feels so good. I had to start touching. I was thinking about you, and how perky your tits looked. Thinking about that pretty pink pussy that I slipped into last night and how tight it gripped me, and I just had to do something about it."

I was so fucked.

**EPOV**

It felt so good to jerk my cock, and I knew that Bella's pussy was dripping. I could practically smell it from where I stood. Up and down, my hand slid to the tip of my cock, collecting the cum that was pooling there, then swiping back down, lathering the wet warm liquid from the base to the tip.

My cock bounced when I let it settle, hands moving to my mouth to lick the remaining sticky liquid that was coating my palm. Bella cried out, her fingers pumping in and out of her tight pussy. I watched them glisten in the light of the dining room. Feet moving on their own accord, I walked towards the gorgeous angel, hands reaching out to tug those fingers from her pussy.

"Can I taste?" Her response was a guttural moan that made me shiver. I lapped at her slick fingers, swiping over her knuckles, wrapping my wet, pink tongue around them. Grabbing her hips with bruising force, I lifted her to sit on the edge of the table, her pussy leaking onto the cherry furniture. She cried out, whether she was in pain or not wasn't the question, I knew her pussy was aching.

"Should I eat you out; lap at your clit, hum against it so you cum right in my mouth. You'd like that wouldn't you? I wonder if you'd cum so hard that your juices would squirt right in between my lips. I'd swirl your cum around, tasting you carefully."

I let my tongue poke out. Kneeling, I pulled her clit between my teeth and tugged, hard. Her hips bucked, and the pressure of the buck would have knocked her from the table, had she not grabbed my hair to steady herself. The cum I'd been waiting for dribbled from her pussy, and onto the table. The strands clung to our table, and dangled from the edge, waiting to drip onto the floor.

"Mmm, Isabella. Such a naughty girl, I didn't tell you to cum, did I? Maybe you won't get to cum until later. You'll just have to watch my beat my rock hard cock to you. Unable to touch, unable to cum, just lay there, aching, as I jerk myself to you."

"Please! Edward! I need you in me, need you to take me, fast and hard! Put it in me, NOW!"

Jerking my dick slowly, I pushed just the tip against her pussy lips, teasing her, "Are you sure you're wet enough? I could make you wetter, my love." Swirling my head around her cummy hole, I waited for the answer. Her hands reached for my hair, and she pulled my face close to hers.

"Shove your cock in me, now, or I swear to God, you will not cum for a week!" I pushed myself in, kissing her, our tongues tangling. I loved the taste of her mouth, like cinnamon and sugar, melting across my tongue.

Grunting, I humped her slowly, as her legs wound around my waist, heels digging into my ass cheeks as she cried out, needing me deeper. I brushed my lips across her ear, nibbling the lobe as I panted her name, "Bella, oh God, Bella, please."

The way her heels dug into me, reminded me of a time where we'd fucked as she wore hooker boots, with heels, and I'd had imprints in my ass cheeks, bruises later forming. The thought almost made me cum. She was close, I could feel it from the way her pussy clamped around me, gripping me, wanting my cum to fill her, and then leak out.

"Edward!" Bella moaned loudly, her head rocking back as her pussy clenched my cock, pulsing. Her chest was slick with sweat from mine, so I leaned down to take a perky nipple into my mouth, licking at it, enjoying her taste. Her back was against the table, as I continued to pound into her, and she slid the hand that wasn't squeezing her breast, down to her clit to rub at it.

She was on the verge of another orgasm, and I wanted to cum as well. Moving faster, so that my balls slapped her ass, I thrust my cock in and out, the connection creating a slurping noise as she sucked me in deeper. I was about to close my eyes, and cum when Bella cried out, "Don't you dare! Want to see your eyes!"

As I listened to the slurping suction of our joined bodies, I couldn't hold back. My cock spurted deep inside of her, coating her walls with my warm, sticky jizz, and she too cried out, cumming around me, pulling my semen deep inside of her. I collapsed against her, my cock still pulsing, hands gripping her back, before moving up to tangle in her soft hair. Soft "I love you's" were murmured as she dug her nails into my sweaty back, needing me closer to her.

There was slick sound when I pulled my cock from her, and I smirked, kneeling to look at her hole. Pushing my finger against her clit, I watched as my jizz surged out of her pussy and onto the table. Bella blushed and I reached my finger down to scoop some up. Extending the digit, I drug my finger down her body, before sliding it back into her pussy to collect more cum.

"No… Edward, leave some in me…I like your cum in me." Leaning down, I tasted our mixed juices, and then lifted her from the table, so that she could taste us on my tongue. Her lips slurped at my tongue, as she tried to pull any remaining cum from my mouth, loving the taste.

"Bella?"

"Hmm?"

"We made a mess, love."

A washcloth was our main tool of cleaning as Bella and I wiped up the mess we made, careful not to miss a spot. But even though the dining room was clean, it seemed as though my mother and Bella shared a silent conversation. Esme always knew.

As I tried to scrub the mental image of my parents doing what we had done from my mind, Bella blushed a bright scarlet as Esme wrapped an arm around her. Carlisle, who was standing close by, seemed to notice how closely I was watching my wife, "Is something wrong, Edward?"

I grinned, as Bella looked up at me shyly. Shaking my head slowly, I responded in the best way I knew how, "Nope, I'm just setting the table."


End file.
